


Небесный переполох

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enochian, Friendship, Gen, Historical (kind of), Humor, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Под видом ангела оккультистам-исследователям енохианского языка Джону Ди и Эдварду Келли явился Кроули. И у него были на это причины.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Небесный переполох

Яркие вспышки Михаил заметила издалека. Они сопровождались жутким грохотом.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовалась она у вжавшегося в стену Сандальфона. Тот держал в руках огромную папку с отчётами, но приблизиться к кабинету начальства явно не смел.

— Гавриил, — вздохнув, ответил он.

— Я уже поняла, что Гавриил, — нетерпеливо произнесла Михаил. — Из-за чего он так... разбушевался?

Азирафаэля отозвали с Земли несколько месяцев назад и сразу перевели в отдел обработки ангельских запросов. Находясь в мире людей, отчёты о своих миссиях он присылал исправно. По какой-то причине Гавриил любил к нему придираться. Но обычно он указывал на мелкие недостатки вроде подписи не по форме или слишком вольного изложения событий. И происходило это без световых спецэффектов. Ангел, отправленный на Землю на замену Азирафаэлю, ни о каких происшествиях, требующих вмешательства архангелов, не докладывал.

— Смотри сама, — Сандальфон открыл папку.

— Буква называется «граф», произносится как «и» или «э». Слово «экрин» означает «восхваление, прославление», — с недоумением прочитала Михаил. — Что это такое?

— Енохианский. Причём в том его виде, на котором говорили ангелы до восстания Люцифера, — скривился Сандальфон.

Михаил попросила Создателя даровать ей терпение.

— Я узнала енохианский, — сказала она. — Я спросила, почему запись выглядит как словарь енохианско-английского языка.

— К неким Джону Ди и Эдварду Келли явился ангел, чтобы научить их енохианскому языку, — объяснил Сандальфон. — Любопытно, что у так называемого ангела были рыжие волосы, а глаза он закрыл очками с тёмными стёклами, дабы «не ослепить смертных своим сиянием». Никого не напоминает?

— Демон Кроули, — выдохнула Михаил.

— Он самый, — подтвердил Сандальфон.

— Похоже, Гавриил поторопился отзывать Азирафаэля. Он единственный, кто может призвать Кроули к порядку.

— Вот и скажи об этом Гавриилу, — огрызнулся Сандальфон. — Я не самоубийца.

В кабинете архангела продолжали сверкать молнии и грохотать гром.

* * *

Азирафаэль находился на Земле целых три часа, когда его нашёл Кроули.

— Ангел! — воскликнул он. — Наконец-то! На Небесах очень любят заполнять бумаги, да?

Догадка, кому Азирафаэль был обязан переводом на прежнюю должность, превратилась в уверенность.

— Ты притворился ангелом и раскрыл секреты небес людям. О чём ты только думал? Гавриил вне себя от бешенства.

— Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер, — заявил Кроули. — Кроме того, я был очень осторожен. Наболтал джентльменам-оккультистам, что енохианские тексты читаются справа налево... и кое-что ещё в этом же духе. Если коротко, я сделал язык ангелов очень неудобным для изучения.

— А правда, что если прочитать все восемнадцать Воззваний подряд, можно вызвать Сатану? — полюбопытствовал Азирафаэль. На самом деле он не сердился на друга и был ему благодарен за помощь. Воистину, смекалка и богатое воображение — непобедимое оружие. Куда там пламенеющему мечу.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Не проверял. К тому же тебе не кажется, что человек, решивший вызвать Сатану, — идиот? Не требуй от меня сочувствия к идиотам, пожалуйста. Лучше пойдём выпьем. В таверне за углом подают на удивление приличное вино. Да и жаркое у них отменное...

Азирафаэль, светясь от радости, последовал за Кроули. Возвращение на землю и встречу, на которую он почти перестал надеяться, следовало отпраздновать.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
